


真心话大冒险

by heydii



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Yoodong - Freeform, 裕东
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydii/pseuds/heydii
Summary: *R18*禁任何二转
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	真心话大冒险

*勿上升，ooc预警，有私设  
————————————————————

「请问你最近的性幻想对象是？」

金祉攸翻着盒子里纸条，很故意的放慢速度营造紧张感，韩东心急的盯着她的动作，感觉已经过了半世纪之久。

才终于抽出一张纸条，打开缓缓念出。

可...这都什么问题？！！

「哈哈哈哈哈这太狠了，谁这么犯贱写这样的问题投进去的哈哈哈...」

金秀雅充分展现了她傲人的大嗓门，拍着李始娟的背仰天大笑。韩东生无可怜地盯着念出问题的金祉攸，开始后悔自己选择了真心话。

「可东欧尼有性幻想对象么...」李多美一脸认真，无法想象温柔优雅的冰山姐姐也有这样龌龊的思想。

「我我我...没有这种想法..」韩东扫过六个人迫切得到答案的眼神，吞吞吐吐，放在桌下的手不断在掐着自己盘起的小腿。

「不是吧？东啊，大家都成年了，别不好意思～」金祉攸大概是酒精上头了，开始吐出虎狼之词。

「真真没有...」

脸颊微红，眼神闪躲，咬词分明得尴尬，僵直的坐姿极其不自然。  
在说谎呢。金裕贤端祥着，很肯定的下了结论。东儿的小习惯小特征我可是都记得一清二楚的呢。

性、幻想么...  
金裕贤又想了想，脸颊突然刷的一下红了起来。

「东啊，你不回答的话就要一口干，不然就是另外堵上三个大冒险...」李始娟看韩东犹豫不绝，忍不住开口，默默递上一杯烧酒。

韩东不安凝视着缓缓移到自己面前的酒杯，透明的液体看似没有威胁力地波荡，鬼知道这小东西能让人马上神志不清。想像了要是把它灌下，酒量尤其差的她突然一股反胃就想吐。

「三...三个大冒险吧...」

「诶？？真的？？？」

「嗯、对......」弱弱的声线显得没有半点自信。

「那好吧，谁想出题～？」

「第一个来点轻的吧，那么请展示手机里相册的第...41张照片！」金祉攸抢先出声。

韩东不安地微挑着眉，脑海迅速回忆自己这几天有没有什么见不得人的照片。略忐忑的翻起相册的每一张照片，划过了许多张自己的自拍，然后就是成员们的丑照，这么看来应该没什么奇怪的照片......

终于第41张。

韩东的心脏顿了一秒，触碰着屏幕的指尖停顿了。  
啊...竟然偏偏是这张。

「呃...也不是什么特别的照片啦。」

故作轻松把手机转向给大家看，明显看得出照片也是一张自拍，只是屏幕上映烁着的是一个女孩白净乖巧的睡颜，她微微抿起的嘴唇呈现一个甜蜜的弧度。女孩斜靠在一个肩膀上似乎是在环抱着谁，不难猜，一定就是拍这张照片的人。

「东东...你什、什么时候拍的啦......」

金裕贤双颊的排红逐渐明显，不知是尴尬还是害羞，嘴边扬起了一个模糊的角度。

「哦莫莫，欧尼这是偷拍么？还有裕贤你的样子好呆哦哈哈～」李多美一脸看戏的表情凑近，还不忘调侃一旁的同龄亲故。

「啊～东儿原来还有拍别人睡觉的癖好啊～」金秀雅不嫌事大，发出非常幼稚的声音，还故意托长。另两位同是初丁属性的姐姐也跟着发出奇怪的感叹开始起哄。

「什么呀，只是随便拍拍，没有很奇怪吧，祉攸欧尼你也是每次拍我们在待机室睡觉的样子啊...很正常吧？不是么？」

韩东马上把手机关了后迅速塞回帽t前的口袋压着，深怕会被抢掉似的。  
一张照片而已，不能说明什么吧？秀雅姐看到裕贤睡觉还想亲呢，我只是拍一张，又不能代表我和裕贤尼在交往什么的...

韩东努力让自己看起来很淡定，心里不断安慰自己。她当然不知道越是想证明什么的解释，在别人眼里看起来越是奇怪了。

「嘻嘻，知道的、知道的欧尼～」

「什么呀佳泫、你知道个什...」

「好好！第二个大冒险，我来出！」李始娟坏心眼地打断韩东，把话题强制卡在了一个很微妙的氛围。

「啊西...」韩东顿时语塞，无奈自己心急就什么也解释不了。这些姐姐...这不存心欺负我韩语不流利么！！

「那请韩东公布一个刚信息过的人，找个自己发了含有27字的短信念出来～」

李始娟清清楚楚说完，其他人很兴奋开始附和，大笑着称赞这大冒险出得好，然后又是一副副看热闹的表情。

「这又什么.....」韩东突然觉得自己好傻，早知道把自己灌吐算了，在这里被玩得团团转算什么啊....

无奈叹了一口气还是老老实实地就范。  
......不会吧，还是裕贤？？？

「呃...是裕贤，然后27字么...让我找找...1、2、3...噢有了！」

「怎么又是裕贤ㅋㅋㅋ快说，是啥是啥？？」

「唔...『快回来快回来快回来快回来快回来....』就这样，一样的话重复了27次。」

「莫呀——好无趣噢——」

成员们开始耍赖，大声囔囔要找出更好玩的信息才行。最后是金裕贤出声表明自己跟韩东的信息从来都没那么多话，就算有也多数是没营养的『ㅎㅎㅎ』或『ㅋㅋㅋ』。

...不过要是李始娟问的是最常打的字，说不定就可以得到『爱你』、『你在哪（爱心）』之类的了。  
韩东默默窃喜，幸好自己不会用简讯传什么长篇大论的情话。

「...那最后一个我来出好么？」这时金裕贤幽幽开口。

「诶？？」

韩东一脸不敢相信，眼神充满质疑盯着金裕贤，以为能得到她的辩解。可年下一脸纯真，挂着灿烂的笑容像是在回应韩东「你没听错哦～」的感觉。  
不是、我还以为至少你是站我这里的啊？金裕贤你认真么？你还爱不爱我了？？？

「谁让我当了两个大冒险的主角，我也亏了，不理！我也要出题！」金裕贤丝毫没有被韩东锐利目光影响，反而非常理直气壮。

韩东彻底无语，表面笑笑同意，心里已经打算着让金裕贤一个星期不准再碰她。挑起右眉斜视坐在自己隔壁的金裕贤，她倒是要瞧瞧这狗狗能说出什么惊天动地的大冒险。

「那啥...既然真心话跳过了，那大冒险欧尼就直接给您那位『性幻想对象』信息一句晚安吧。」

如此过分的要求。却还很恭敬用上了敬语。

「哇噢——！！这狠，够狠！！」  
「噗，金裕贤看不出你最有想法啊～」  
「这种时候咋就这么机灵呢我们傻狗子～」

这下每个人都嗨了。

啊西巴、这些人喝起酒果然不能小看......金裕贤，恭喜你一个月都别想动我一根毛。  
韩东这么想着，马上把放在自己大腿上的狗爪子用力甩开，狠狠瞪了她一眼就认命开始点开手机的聊天软件。

「喏，打好了，就晚安两个字。」韩东快速输入完毕，一手遮掉聊天框里对方的头像名字，只展示了自己在输入框里打好的字。

没想到韩东竟乖乖妥协，其他人已经笑得上气不接下气，也没想去继续作弄她问清楚到底那对象是谁了。

可是东儿，你这样不就间接承认自己有性幻想对象了么？  
金祉攸忍住想脱口而出的言语，凑上前观察着手机屏幕，「你要按发送才行啊东～」

韩东的表情满满绝望，眼看就快哭了，犹豫了好久还是没办法按下发送键，可一想到自己不做的话也许下一个大冒险会更过分.....于是又咬紧牙关，空出食指轻轻一点，发送了。

随后就是一阵阵充满难以置信的少女尖叫，接着是各种亢奋的打闹。

金裕贤还未反应过来韩东干了什么，就感受到口袋里的手机震动了一下。一怔马上转头看向韩东，只见她红着脸避开自己的视线，完全不理人。

偷偷抽出手机一看，桌面静静的躺着一条新信息的提示。  
正是一句，晚安。

金裕贤一个心花怒放，内心世界好似绽放起五彩缤纷的烟花在欢腾，难以形容的兴奋感也快把她的大脑也炸没了，根本控制不了脸上洋溢起满面春风，滚烫炽热地牢牢凝视着韩东，笑得像个傻子。

不是、明明可以偷偷选择传给自己的小号，或是关了移动网络让信息传不出去等等的，可还是选择诚实的传给了...自己。啊啊啊我的东东怎么这么老实可爱！！！  
金裕贤想着，突然一个激动就准备当着大家的面扑上去抱着算了，这时韩东却又拿起手机开始打字，不一会金裕贤的手机也就收到一则新信息。

愣了愣后迫不及待确认。

\--金裕贤，你死定了。

......嗯？？？？？  
金裕贤瞪大双眼，呆滞望向韩东。

韩东冷眼扫过，没有丝毫多余的温度停留，冷漠的神情直接灭了大型犬的热情。  
金裕贤顿时掠过一丝寒意，随即慌了起来。

思路简单的狗狗这才知道自己都闯了什么祸，而韩东会脸红才不是因为害羞，八成都是被气的。

金裕贤接下来都没心思玩了，韩东除了游戏必要才搭理她以外都把她当透明似的，无论怎么装作楚楚可怜，或是撒娇也好，她都视而不见。

完了，东东真的生气了。  
金裕贤好想哭。

__

「唉——」

无力地打开淋浴水龙头，温热的水淋在身上时，韩东解脱般深深叹了一口气。

好累。是因为喝了酒呢，还是玩得太疯呢。  
.....是因为自己想赌气不理裕贤吧。

韩东任由莲蓬头洒出的水静静把她冲湿，暗沉的瞳孔没有任何焦聚，就这样放空着迟迟没有多余动作。

其实也没有很生气，就只是有点...丢脸。  
同意完成这大冒险什么的、这不搞得自己好像无时无刻都在想那种事吗！

或者说不知道以表情面对金裕贤了，于是只能假装在赌气，不然年下得瑟起来就会一直开玩笑捉弄自己，那受苦还是自己...

该死、还是在大家面前表明了『我的确有那种对象』的感觉，金裕贤你是怎么对待自己的女朋友的？？我现在就告诉你我闹别扭了，你还不哄我！！  
韩东越想越气，小嘴有情绪的撅起，浸穿在水里模糊嘀咕着以后不会让金裕贤好过。

想到年下平时披着天真可爱的小狗相面具，在私下对待自己时才会激发出潜在的狼性特质，从有意的抚摸到露骨的情话，即使自己想反抗都无法如愿，只因为习惯性宠着她导致她越是放纵。

这次直接要我说出...性幻想什么的，敢情一开始真心话的纸条也是她写的吧！  
而、而且，我才没有这么龌龊下流的想法...只是、偶尔，在非常难得的夜晚，才会偶尔的，想起那双充满侵略与情欲的水眸。她在办事的时候那份专注、那份宠爱，甚至到撩人的痞言，都能让自己一次次失控陷入，既害羞又心动。

当她放低那身为领唱幽柔的嗓音在耳边轻喃、或是那双纤细修长的手指抚过自己每一处肌肤，无论多少次都如此熟练的操控着，身为年上的自己根本没办法招架，所以每次都忍不住觉得，

——她该死的真的很会。

正在冲澡的韩东突然意识到什么似的瞪大眼睛，脸上咻一下迅速涨起红晕，下一秒就难为情崩溃地捂着自己红透的脸庞。

我这是突然又在想什么啊！！！！

「呜....」韩东不敢相信自己竟然开始脑补这样下流的画面，低下头轻摇着想否认这一切。

“笃笃！”浴室关着的门忽然传出敲响。力道不重不轻，像是要提醒着什么一样，只响了一次就停下了。

「...谁？」

韩东以为自己听错了，片刻才弱弱出声确认。  
天，外面最好是个人类，夜深了别乱来啊。

「......欧尼。」是一把软糯的声音。

「...嗯，什么事。」一下就辨出是谁，马上冷下情绪低沉地回应。

「我...来拿牙刷，呃我要快点洗完睡了。」

韩东瞥了瞥不远处的洗手台，轻易的就认出了属于她的东西，犹豫了一下还是关上水用毛巾暂时把自己裹起来，轻叹了一口气。转开门后警惕的只留了一小道刚刚好的缝隙，小心翼翼地只探出手掌的程度把东西给她。

外面的人慢慢接过后韩东准备再次把门锁起来，才碰到门把，突然咚一声有什么强大的力量抵压着门不让关上。韩东一惊，意识到她真正目的后也开始用力按着门反抗，可还是斗不过外边发疯似的力道，维持不过几秒一个人影就迅速钻了进来，死死抱着韩东同时顺手也把门锁了。

「呀金裕...唔#%@*！！」

「嘘！欧尼你这么大声其他人听到会误会的！」金裕贤捂住韩东的嘴，自己也放低声量。

误会什么？？你这样闯进来就是那种情况啊！！  
「放...开...」韩东抓着金裕贤的手腕挣扎，她才不怕被发现，反倒希望谁能赶紧进来救她。

「东东...」金裕贤很清楚韩东吃软不吃硬的性格，不再压制她，自顾揽着韩东的腰把脸埋在她的颈窝。

韩东僵硬着不敢动，要知道身上只裹着一条薄薄的毛巾，动作太大的话她可没信心不会弄掉毛巾。

「金裕贤...出去。」

「对、对不起东东...我不是故意让你难堪的...」赖在自己身上的大型犬完全没有放开的意思，反而发出委屈的声线。

韩东又再叹息，稍微放软了语气。「听话，出去。」

「你是不是在生我的气？」金裕贤抬头，与韩东对视。

「没没没。好了吧，快出去，否则我真的生气了。」

「好吧...」像一只泄气的小狗垂下耳朵，缓缓放开手。没一会儿眼框瞬间溢满泪水在打转，又毫无预警的落下。

「呜...东......」

「金、裕贤...？怎么突然...呀，裕贤啊？」

韩东被金裕贤忽然间的情绪吓一跳，开始慌了起来。  
我都还没哭呢...你怎么就哭了？？？

「东...你不要这样...我错了、我真的错了...不要不理我...呜...不要、讨厌我....呜...」

金裕贤低着头，泪水根本止不住。  
纯率简单的年下没有多余的表现，见到韩东生气了就一心只想证明自己很在意她地狂道歉，又害怕她会厌烦这样不成熟的自己，于是控制不了情绪，到最后只知道哭。

「好好好、我真的没生气了，不要哭了好吗...嗯？」韩东拿金裕贤没办法，默默替她抹走脸上的泪水安慰道。

我竟然还指望你能哄我呢...唉，我该料到的，你不哭我就该谢天谢地了。  
韩东无奈，不禁有一种其实自己不是在恋爱而是在养小孩的错觉。

「呜东...」像是得到了允许，金裕贤扑向韩东牢牢抱紧。「对不起东东，你能原谅我吗？」

「嗯，原谅你。」

「真的？」

韩东本来还想伸手轻拍着金裕贤的背，结果又听到意外变得开朗的声音，抓她的脸庞从自己身上移开，只见她已乐得列起一排洁白的牙齿对自己灿笑，丝毫没有哭过的痕迹。

哎呀呀、怎么上一秒还哭得唏里哗啦，转眼又没事了？？

「东～东～～」金裕贤慢慢抚上韩东的脸，搂着腰的手也渐渐出力让怀里的人更贴向自己，弯弯的笑眼这时闪过了另一种光芒。

韩东这才猛然想起自己的状况是多么的危险，感觉到金裕贤的手已经开始顽皮的在腰际游走，吓了一跳，双手不安的推开金裕贤，迅速拉开距离。

「你...要干嘛？」

「没干嘛。」金裕贤扬起软软的笑容，看似没有任何威胁力。但韩东再也清楚不过，这些只是金裕贤作乱前的掩饰。

「只是东东...你洗澡到一半身体还湿的，头发也是...再待下去会着凉的。」

「你也知道啊，所以你赶紧出去，我要洗澡了。」

「但...我这样抱你，你搞得我也湿了啊。」

金裕贤摊手，睡衣确实湿了一大部分。  
...可这话，怎么听着有点奇怪？？

「咳、你想说什么...」

「我们一起洗啊～！」

语落，金裕贤又一次扑面而来，韩东一慌下意识抓紧自己身上唯一的布料，脑海开始飞速思考该如何在这么一个狭窄的空间逃跑。

「金裕贤！我警告你可别过...唔..！」

韩东没来得及闪开就被金裕贤圈住，想出声制止她却被强制堵上了嘴，好一会儿才退开。

「东东～我说了你这样会引起大家注意的。」

「我...！」

金裕贤又一次贴上韩东的双唇，完全不打算给她拒绝的机会。不再是浅尝辄止，而是有意的深吻，在不同角度的缠绵后熟落地探入，温舌撬开唇齿攫取着属于她的温暖。

韩东先是一怔后也逐渐不由自主地回应着年下的霸道，就算上一秒还在反抗着，也很快被这温热的触碰降服，即使多么不甘心承认，但金裕贤确实总能如此轻而易举的撩起她的情欲，当反应过来时意识到已经逃不掉了，索性闭上眼配合她。

直到快要缺氧才发出嘤呜让金裕贤放过自己，她似乎因为被打断而显得有些仓促，缓下动作退开时牵出了欲求不满的涎丝。韩东喘着气，朦胧睁眼时发现眼前的人神情迷离地凝视着自己，清澈的双眸也染上了模糊的欲望，充斥着侵略性。

「不是、你能不能让人把话说完？哪有你这样总是突然强吻人的...你是流氓吗...」

「噢是么？那欧尼是跟过谁让你比较出我是流氓啊？？」

「不...不是这个意思...阿西、你自己说要洗澡的，可洗澡还接吻是怎样啊！」

「那...就洗澡吧。」

金裕贤一手攀上韩东胸前裹着的毛巾，轻轻一扯就松了一半，韩东慌张地按着金裕贤的手不让她扯开，然而对上她的目光时语气就不知为何渐渐弱下。

「别...裕贤啊，不能乱来...」

金裕贤淘气地笑了笑，突然一个用力就轻松把毛巾扯掉，在韩东的惊呼之余又再覆上那双唇瓣，还很顺手把毛巾甩在墙架，拥吻着把人逼到了浴室角落的位置。

「不行裕贤...呃、外面会听到的...」在热吻中换气间隔韩东还想着要拒绝她。

金裕贤像是预谋好一般，嘴角一扬，伸手在近处探索，不一会儿莲蓬头就洒出水冲刷着她们，浴室回荡的落水声很快就盖过了她们的声音。

「...这样就听不到了。」

金裕贤俯身贴近韩东耳边吐气，然后落下一记轻吻。韩东敏感地缩了缩脖子，蹙着眉故作严肃地瞪着她，脸上涨满的晕红却已经出卖了自己。

「金裕贤你老实点！不要乱摸！还有、你干嘛开水...你的衣都淋湿了啊...」

「...那我脱了。」金裕贤自动略过她所有阻止的话，认为她的意思是让自己不要穿着衣做事，仅停顿了一秒就迅速把自己身上的所有衣物扒光扔在一边。

「不、不是这个意思！！你...呃...别、别过来。」

韩东顿时失语，气还没缓过来金裕贤就已经以全裸的姿态站在自己面前。感受到自己脸上开始发烫，有些害羞地移开视线四处张望。  
想不明白，为什么她可以完全不害臊的说裸就裸？？

「东～现在能一起洗了吧～」

金裕贤上前揽着韩东的腰，两副侗体零距离的贴在了一起，柔软光滑的触觉传来让韩东脑袋一热，全身开始因羞耻而升温，搭在金裕贤肩上的手不自觉出力，别扭地小幅度挣扎想推开金裕贤。

「这、这样...没法洗好不好...」

「嗯嗯～所以你什么都不用做，我来帮你洗就好了。」

金裕贤仗着身高的优势一手用力把韩东拥入自己怀里，紧贴着她抵在了墙上，右膝也趁机钻进她两腿之间。温柔的抚摸着韩东精致的下鄂线，再慢慢往下，直接覆上她软绵绵的胸部。

「不要...嗯！」

不等韩东说完就倾身吻上她白皙的脖颈，穿过水幕细细啄吻，发出了轻脆的水响后又伸出舌头舔扫。手指时轻时重地揉捏着胸部，食指故意绕过顶端在周围画圈，搂着腰间的手也慢慢在翘臀摩挲，手法轻巧而撩人。

「东...爱你。」

骤然抬起头与韩东对视，在她又想回避自己时真诚地说道，发现到她眼里闪过了一丝不易察觉的波动。金裕贤莫名受到了一种鼓励，凑上去在嘴角亲了一下后把头埋到了胸前，再含住那顶端舔砥。

「嗯...！不可以...裕贤啊、嗯...」

在舌尖的挑逗下很快就感觉到那处的挺立，另一手也没闲下同时爱抚着另一端直到硬挺，不久便察觉到韩东逐颤抖起来，呼吸也变得不再规律。

「立起来了呢...好可爱。东啊～喜欢我这样对你么？」胸前仰起金裕贤的脸蛋，边说着又在锁骨之间舔咬。

「金裕贤、你真是...！」看着年下涨红着脸迷糊地发言，才想起刚才她好像喝了不少酒...怪不得敢如此直接。

韩东羞耻地屈起手指，后背贴上了冰凉的墙面，开始还发冷的颤扭着，但很快的身体便热得只想整个人都贴紧墙壁了。

金裕贤熟练地摸索她的身体，指腹滑过纤细的腰间和小腹后在大腿附近爱抚，卡在两腿之间的膝盖也开始慢慢上下磨蹭。

「呜...呃嗯、裕贤...」

韩东忍不住发出小声的娇吟，有些不安分的扭动着想逃开，可胸前到下身传来酥麻感越发清晰，穿梭着全身让小腹不受控制跟着一热，身子变开始发软，根本做不了任何抵抗。

金裕贤感受到膝盖处传来的温度越来越灼热，湿热的液体也沾到了膝盖缓慢流了下来，手指跟着一路摸索来到了女孩子最私密的那处，不意外的摸到了一片湿润，开始在缝隙之间来回爱抚。

被直接触碰的那一刻，韩东猛然一颤，嘴边不受控制溢出娇喘。「嗯啊、那里...嗯...」

「东啊，」金裕贤安抚似的在韩东脸颊吻了一下，「抱紧我。」

韩东迷朦地睁眼，似乎没听清金裕贤说了什么。金裕贤宠溺的轻笑，拖起她的腰窝支撑着她，中指开始集中在小穴上方的凸起抚慰，不轻不重的画圈再揉蹭着最敏感的那一点。

韩东被突然的快感刺激，不自觉抱紧金裕贤的后颈，脸也埋在她的肩上，身体就像被电流冲过一般流过阵阵酥麻，无法控制地颤抖娇吟。

「你很湿了，就那么兴奋吗？」金裕贤坏心眼地加快动作。

「嗯嗯、没..！裕、裕贤...啊...不要...」

「东，我要进去了哦...」

中指顺利滑进湿润不堪的甬道，一下就被温热的内壁紧紧吸住，「你里面好紧...在这里做这种事很不习惯吧？」

「呃啊...！」感受到被填满的快感同时也产生了巨大的罪恶感，忍不住发出一声娇喘后咬着自己下唇不给那样色情的声音传出。可更强大的空虚感袭来让她无法继续思考，开始难耐的收紧抱着金裕贤的双臂轻扭着腰肢。

金裕贤细吻着韩东的脸侧，手指在小穴里面转动了一会儿让韩东适应后便开始加快速度搅弄，每次抽插都伴随着淫荡黏腻的水声。

「哈啊..！呜...等、等一下...嗯..！」

过于猛烈的进攻让韩东不受控制地呻吟着，第一次感受这陌生的体位，而且还是在大家都在的宿舍里。这么想着，复杂的心情就越发扩张，下身也跟着有了奇怪的反应，不断溢出的液体打湿了金裕贤的手掌，甚至顺着大腿缓缓流下。

「东...你今天好敏感，我才动了一下就湿成这样了...」

「闭嘴、嗯...金裕贤...！啊、嗯...！」

「是因为怕被人家发现还是...」  
金裕贤低下头在韩东胸前吮吸，留下了一颗鲜红的印记。

「东儿最近空虚了么？抱歉...行程再多我也应该多关心你的...让你需要靠想像来满足那种欲望、是我没用...」

「金、裕贤...！我才不会...那什么、好吗...嗯！才没有...很喜欢做、这种...事、啊...！」

心急想为自己解释，可金裕贤在体内抽插而造成的密麻快感充斥着神经，根本止不住颤抖着嗓音，已经很难完整的说出句子。

「可是现在的表情完全是『很舒服』和『很喜欢』诶？东东...不要害羞，我也很喜欢...跟你做这种事。」

「不要再说这种..啊..啊嗯..！裕贤、慢点...太快了...」

金裕贤这时又往更深处顶了一下，在韩东忍不住仰起头喘息时转头含住她红润的双唇，把她的呻吟淹没在温舌缠绵之中。指腹很好的爱抚着敏感点，很快的察觉到她身体颤栗的频率逐渐明显，并在内壁开始紧绷后又加入一根手指，双指并拢在小穴操弄着准备做最后冲刺。

「东欧尼——你在里面吗？」  
门外突然传来成员的叫声，是李佳泫。

金裕贤一惊赶紧停下了动作后离开与唇舌的纠缠，便马上对上了韩东不安的眼神，两人相视着，没有想到会有意外的状况出现，一时愣着不知如何反应。

「东欧尼？你还好吗？你在里面很久了，发生什么事了吗？欧尼？？」李佳泫的声音透露着担心，自己的室友姐姐怎么洗个澡也能那么久，该不会出了什么事吧？

「东...快回答她，不然她想办法进来就糟糕了。」金裕贤看韩东还不在状况，忍不住放低声量提醒她。

「...呃、我没事...很快...出去了。」面临巅峰时被生硬地打断，韩东一下子没能缓下来，努力让自己镇定回答却还是控制不了轻喘。

「欧尼你的声音怎么了？怎么那么抖？」

「没事，放心吧...！」让自己沉陷在欲望的手指还在里面，就算没有多余的动作也是非常难耐。

「啊还有、裕贤欧尼也不知道去哪里了，秀雅欧尼在找呢...」

「我也、不知道...可能、去便利...商店了吧...」

已经快忍耐不了，难受地靠在金裕贤的肩膀。偏偏这副摸样反而激起年下想要恶作剧的心态，开始偷偷勾起指节滑过内壁，韩东马上剧烈的抖动了一下，发出「呜」的一声。

「欧尼你真的没事吗？」

「没事..哼嗯..！只、是有点...喝醉...头、晕嗯..」

「好吧...你好了快点出来哦！」

「嗯嗯...」

直到外面不再有任何动静，韩东才如释重负地喘气，隐忍着扭动了一下后抬起头瞪着金裕贤。

「金裕贤！你想死...嗯啊！啊、不要...」

还没把话说完金裕贤就勾起手指，猛烈的开始抽插，狠狠的搓揉女孩最软弱敏感的那块。

「嗯、哈啊...！太...太快...」

一波波新的剧烈撞击没有间隙的迎来，韩东无法控制颤抖着身体，已经没有力气再继续支撑自己，把所有重量都依靠在金裕贤有力的环抱，配合着她的速度，不自觉在激烈攻势中发出甜蜜的呻吟。

金裕贤感受到泛滥着欲水的小穴越来越缩紧、并绞紧着她的手指，开始更加卖力戳揉刺激着尤其粗糙的那块皱褶，被爱液沾湿的拇指也一并抵在穴口上方那充血挺胀的凸起快速摩蹭。

「嗯...！裕、裕贤啊...我、嗯啊...！要不行...了、哈啊..！」

达到巅峰的那一刻，韩东像触电般猛然颤抖一拱，剧烈的快感淹过了所有意识，脑袋一片空白，随后只剩下激烈的痉挛持续了很久。

金裕贤紧紧地抱着韩东发软的身子不让她倒下，缓下速度配合着她高潮的余韵，感受到小穴大量流出的液体滚烫的浸湿了整个手掌。韩东筋疲力尽地倒在金裕贤怀里，接近失魂地喘着气，脸上布满亮晶的水滴已分不清是否是泪水了。

金裕贤安抚似的亲吻着韩东的眼角，待她的呼吸逐渐平缓下来了才缓慢的抽出了手指后双手紧抱着她。

「东啊，我爱你。」

金裕贤覆在韩东耳边，真挚的告白。  
韩东沉烁着双眸认真凝视了金裕贤好一会儿，才好像听清楚了什么，无力地垂头埋在金裕贤的胸膛。「...嗯。」

「『嗯』？？？东，你也要说『爱你』才对啊！」

「...好累，都你害的。」发出了软乎的声音，似乎还参杂了一丝责备的意味。

「东——」

「嘘！你好吵。」

「...」

金裕贤看韩东已经不想多说一个字来回答自己，暗自叹了一口气。心想刚才颤着甜蜜的声音叫自己名字的东真的好可爱，本来冲动的还想多做一轮，可怀里的人已经软得不像话了，只好忍耐把这想法抛弃，老实替她清理后穿上干净的衣服。

「你不觉得在浴室做很方便吗，马上就可以洗干净了，我们以后...」

「不要。」

「东～东～～」

「好了好了，都快虚脱了...我出去拿干净的衣服给你，你自己先洗吧，我要睡觉。」

「嗯嘤...」

韩东嘴角弯起一个疲惫的微笑，拍了拍金裕贤的头便转身开门，转开门把时，又停下了动作。「那个，裕贤啊...」

「嗯？」

「...呃就、我也爱你啦。」声音小得快听不见了。

金裕贤被这种可爱的东狠狠戳中心脏，原本平复下来的心情又被激起，快速地上前抓住了韩东的手臂，眼底闪耀着数不尽的星光。「东...」

「...干嘛。」韩东突然有种不详的预感。

「...我们再来一次吧嘤！！」

End.


End file.
